Hirata Shoichiro
Hirata Shoichiro (平田祥一郎) sometimes credited as SHO-1, is one of the main arrangers and programmers for Hello! Project. He originally worked for Konami, making music for their Bemani line of video games such as Dance Dance Revolution (DDR), Beatmania IIDX, and Pop'n Music. Hirata left the company and joined Hello! Project full-time in 2003, though as of 2006 he is once again making music for Konami while still working for Hello! Project. Profile *'Name:' Hirata Shoichiro (平田祥一郎) *'Birth place:' Okayama, Japan Credits Aa! *Yume to Genjitsu (arrangement) Abe Natsumi *F.O. (arrangement) *Yume Naraba (arrangement) Berryz Koubou *Aa, Yo ga Akeru (arrangement and programming) *Ai ni wa Ai Desho (arrangement and programming) *Asian Celebration (arrangement) *Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) (arrangement) *BOMB BOMB JUMP (arrangement and programming) *Grand Demo Rouka Demo Medatsu Kimi (arrangement and programming) *Halation Summer (arrangement and programming) *Joshikai The Night (arrangement and programming) *Koi no Jubaku (arrangement and programming) *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba (arrangement and programming) *MADAYADE (arrangement and programming) *Magical Future! (arrangement and programming) *Maji Good Chance Summer (arrangement and programming) *MOON POWER (arrangement and programming) *Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? (arrangement and programming) *Ohiru no Kyuukei Jikan. (arrangement and programming) *Omoitattara Kichi desse! (arrangement and programming) *Onna no Pride (arrangement and programming) *Otoko Mae (arrangement) *Passion E-CHA E-CHA (arrangement and programming) *Piriri to Yukou! (arrangement and programming) *Rival (arrangement and programming) *Sabori (arrangement and programming) *Succhaka Mecchaka~ (arrangement) *TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY (arrangement and programming) *WANT! (arrangement) *Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (arrangement and programming) *Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (arrangement and programming) Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto *DON'T STOP Renaichuu (2004 Version) (arrangement) *Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~ (先輩 ~LOVE AGAIN~) (arrangement) ℃-ute *Aitai Aitai Aitai na (arrangement) *Bye Bye Bye! (arrangement and programming) *Crazy Kanzen na Otona (arrangement) *Hare no Platinum Doori (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Image Color (arrangement and programming) *Kiss me Aishiteru (arrangement and programming) *Kono Machi (arrangement) *Kore Ijou Kirawaretakunai no (arrangement) *LALALA Shiawase no Uta (arrangement and programming) *Momoiro Sparkling (arrangement) *Tsuugaku Vector☂ (arrangement and programming) *Tokaikko Junjou (arrangement and programming) *Saikoukyuu no Enjoy GIRLS (arrangement and programming) *Saikou Music (arrangement) *SHINES (arrangement and programming) *Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (arrangement and programming) *Kiss me Aishiteru (arrangement and programming) Juice=Juice *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (arrangement) DEF.DIVA *LET'S GO Rakuten Eagles (arrangement) *Suki Sugite Baka Mitai (arrangement and programming) Dream Morning Musume *Shining Butterfly (arrangement) GAM *…H (arrangement) *Koko de Kiss Shite (arrangement) Gomattou *SHALL WE LOVE? (Cool groove mix) (arrangement) (SHO-1) Goto Maki *Afurechau… BE IN LOVE (A Passionate Mix) (arrangement) *Ekizo na DISCO (arrangement) *Glass no Pumps (arrangement and programming) *Nagadenwa (arrangement) (SHO-1) *Station (arrangement) Hello! Project *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (arrangement) *Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito (arrangement) *Yoku Aru Oyako no Serenade (arrangement) (SHO-1) Matsuura Aya *I LOVE YOU no Tsuzuki (arrangement) *Yeah! Meccha Holiday (HIGH TUNED mix) (remix) Melon Kinenbi *Natsu (arrangement) (SHO-1) Minimoni *-INTERLUDE- Kuro Minimoni Jankenpyon! (remix) *-ENDING- Shiro Minimoni Jankenpyon! (remix) MM Gakuen Gasshoubu *Mecha Mote I LOVE YOU (arrangement) Morning Musume *Aisaretai no ni… (arrangement and programming) *Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun (arrangement and programming) *Chikyuu ga Naiteru (arrangement and programming) *Do it! Now (CRAZY SODA REMIX) (remix) *Dokusenyoku (arrangement and all instruments) *Futsuu no Shoujo A (arrangement and programming) *Kaiketsu Positive A (arrangement and programming) *Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (arrangement) *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (arrangement and programming) *Mirai no Taiyou (arrangement and programming) *Odore! Morning Curry (arrangement and programming) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (arrangement and programming) *Nani wa Tomo Are! (arrangement and programming) *Ookii Hitomi (arrangement and programming) *Purple Wind (arrangement) *Pyocopyoco Ultra (arrangement and programming) *Ren'ai Hunter (arrangement and programming) *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (LET'S HAVE A DREAM Remix) (remix) *Shouganai Yume Oibito (arrangement and programming) *Watashi no Jidai! (arrangement and programming) *What's Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ (arrangement and programming) Nakazawa Yuko *Shinki Itten ~CHANGING THE MIND~ (arrangement) Ongaku Gatas *Kokoro no Tanima (arrangement) Petitmoni V *Pira! Otome no Negai (arrangement) Sheki Dol *Ganbacchaumonnee! (arrangement) S/mileage *Choto Mate Kudasai! (arrangement) *Koi wo Shichaimashita! (arrangement) *Shortcut (arrangement) *Smile Bijin (arrangement) *Doushiyou (arrangement) *Tachiagirl (arrangement) *Yume Miru Fifteen (arrangement and programming) v-u-den *Ai ~Suite Room~ (arrangement) *Hitorijime (arrangement) *Issai Gassai Anata ni∮A.ge.ru♪ (arrangement) *Kurenai no Kisetsu (arrangement) W *Dekoboko Seventeen (arrangement) *Juushichi no Natsu (arrangement) *Otome no Keitai Denwa no Himitsu (arrangement) ZYX *Gatamekira (ZYX Ver.) (arrangement) (SHO-1) *Shiroi TOKYO (arrangement) Category:Staff members Category:2001 additions Category:Members from Okayama Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation